The long term goal of this research is to develop topical anti- inflammatory therapy for asthma with eicosapentaenoic acid (EPA) extracted from marine algae. EPA has no known side effects other than a mild increase in bleeding time. This project will develop the technology for purifying a particular fraction from algal extracts containing EPA and an aerosol for delivering that fraction to pulmonary tissues. Phase II will focus on testing the aerosol in animal models of bronchial inflammation, inhalant formulation refinement, stability studies, and toxicity studies. The incidence of asthma disease has been reported as 4-10% of the adult population in the United States, with similar or higher rates in other countries. These figures suggest considerable commercial potential for a non-steroidal inhalant.